Rahasia Salju, Kau Sahabatku
by Midnight Postgirl
Summary: Kau mendesah panjang dan menatap butiran salju yang tak kunjung berhenti berjatuhan. Agaknya salju ini kembali memutar kenanganmu setahun yang lalu, di tanggal yang sama seperti malam ini, 31 Desember. A fic for Second POV Infantrum Challenge


Ini fic pertamaku di fandom D. Gray-Man, semoga bisa diterima walau ceritanya aneh. Salam kenal ya, senpai-tachi :D

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man sampai kapan pun bukan milik author abal ini. Yang punya cuma Hoshino Katsura.

WARNING: Mengandung shounen-ai, OOC, aneh, gaje, maksa, dll.

A fic for Second POV Infantrum Challenge

* * *

_Saat hatimu yang beku tanpa disangka diguncang oleh seseorang dengan lembut, tutuplah matamu dan terima getaran itu secara wajar. Sambutlah kelembutannya dengan hati yang tulus. Perlahan kelembutan itu akan meleburkan hatimu, menyatukan kalian dalam satu ikatan. Tapi bila kau hanya merajuk, ikatan itu tak akan melengkapimu. Ikatan yang bernama persahabatan._

_

* * *

  
_

**Rahasia Salju (Kau Sahabatku)**

"Che, salju turun lagi," ucapmu sembari menengadahkan tangan ke atas, membuat beberapa keping salju kecil terjatuh di atas tanganmu yang tertutup sarung tangan. Rambut panjangmu yang gelap pun tampaknya ternoda oleh butiran putih dingin itu. Pepohonan dan bangunan di sekelilingmu juga tak bisa melarikan diri dari salju. Seragam exorcist pun tak mampu melindungimu dari dinginnya salju. Benda yang kau benci, tapi tak pernah bisa kau hindari.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Yuu-chan!"

Suara riang yang kau tangkap dalam indera pendengaranmu itu semakin keras terdengar. Kau membalikkan tubuh, lalu memicingkan mata untuk mengidentifikasi makhluk yang memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang paling tak ingin kau dengar. Sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini karena kau selalu tahu siapa orang yang berani mati karena masih betah dengan panggilan 'Yuu-chan'nya untukmu. Tapi kau selalu suka saat kau menemukan sosoknya, dan mengancam untuk membunuhnya dengan Mugenmu bila ia tak berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu.

Dari balik curahan salju dari langit malam yang gelap, samar-samar kau melihat sosoknya. Rambut merah itu tampak menyala bagai api yang angkuh, seolah tak ingin dikalahkan oleh dinginnya salju. Rambut yang kau suka itu berkibar seirama gerakan kaki pemiliknya yang semakin mendekat ke arahmu. Tangannya melambai kepadamu, dan tak sampai satu menit kemudian ia telah tiba di hadapanmu.

"Lama sekali, Baka Usagi!" katamu dingin.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku tersesat. Kau marah ya, Yuu-chan?" tanya Lavi ramah. Segaris senyum terbingkai di wajahnya.

"Sudah jelas kan?"

"Ya sudah, tadi kan aku sudah minta maaf. Kita jadi ke tempat itu kan? Kau sudah bawa bunga lili?"

"Hn," jawabmu singkat sambil menunjukkan seikat bunga lili putih yang tergenggam di tangan kananmu.

Walau dalam hati kau masih belum sepenuhnya memaafkan keterlambatan Lavi yang sudah membuatmu menunggu di bawah siraman salju yang tak kau suka, tapi kau berhasil mengalahkan egomu yang ingin sekali membunuhnya. Senyumnya membuatmu melupakan semua kekesalanmu padanya. Ah, Lavi memang pintar mengeraskan dan melunakkan hatimu.

Kau dan Lavi berjalan bersama dalam diam. Entah sudah berapa pohon dan bangunan yang kalian lewati. Kalian berdua sama sekali tak peduli. Hanya merasakan keberadaan masing-masing sudah menjadi hal yang cukup menyenangkan. Meski salju tampaknya iri dengan kebersamaan kalian, hingga menjatuhkan kepingnya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, kalian masih merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bagimu, cukup ada Lavi di dekatmu, maka dinginnya salju tak akan terlalu kentara.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, tak terasa sudah setahun, ya?" tanya Lavi tanpa memandang ke arahmu.

"Hn," jawabmu singkat.

"Kira-kira Moyashi-chan sedang apa sekarang ya, Yuu-chan?"

"Mana kutahu. Nanti tanyakan saja padanya. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama bodoh itu!"

Kau memperlambat langkahmu, membiarkan Lavi berjalan beberapa langkah lebih jauh di depanmu, sekedar untuk melihatnya tertawa kecil dari belakang. Dan perasaan hangat itu muncul dalam hatimu. Menguap, menuntut untuk keluar dari pori-pori kulit putihmu, dan tuntutan itu kau penuhi. Kau membiarkan kehangatan itu menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhmu, mengalahkan dinginnya salju, dan melukis rona kemerahan di wajahmu.

Sosok Lavi yang sedari tadi kau perhatikan itu berhenti dan berbalik. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keheranan melihat 'Yuu-chan'nya berdiri mematung sambil memalingkan wajah. Kakinya berayun ke arahmu tanpa melepas pandangannya darimu.

"Kau kenapa, Yuu-chan? Sakit?" tanya Lavi dengan seraut wajah khawatir. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke keningmu untuk merasakan suhu tubuhmu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kau terperanjat dan refleks mendorongnya hingga ia terjerembab di atas tumpukan salju. Lavi meringis kesakitan dan berusaha berdiri. Dalam sudut hatimu, kau merasa amat bersalah dengan perbuatanmu padanya tadi. Tapi kau tetap diam membatu, tak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Rasa gugup yang teramat sangat kini menguasaimu.

Tanpa mengungkit apa yang tadi terjadi, Lavi bangkit dari jatuhnya dan langsung menggamit jemarimu dalam genggaman tangannya. Memaksamu berjalan dalam irama yang sama dengannya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Kau jadi semakin gugup dan khawatir ia akan marah padamu. Tapi nyatanya yang kau lakukan kini hanya diam. Dan kalian kembali berjalan dalam keheningan yang menyiksa.

"Maaf," bisikmu pelan. Tapi bisikan itu sudah cukup bisa didengar oleh Lavi, dan membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

oOoOoOo

"Moyashi-chan, apa kabarmu? Hari ini kami datang mengunjungimu. Tak terasa sudah setahun ya?" tanya Lavi dengan seulas senyum getir di bibirnya. Ia meletakkan seikat lili putih yang tadi kau bawa di depan sebuah nisan. Tangannya mengelus nisan bersalju di hadapannya dengan perlahan, seolah mengelus kepala Moyashi yang telah pergi sejak setahun yang lalu.

Kau hanya menatap batu nisan bertuliskan Allen Walker itu dalam diam. Tak tahu apa yang harus kau katakan. Apakah sebuah salam? Atau menceritakan hal yang selama setahun belakangan ini kau lalui? Ayolah, kau merasa tak sebodoh si kelinci merah di sampingmu yang terus mengoceh tentang dirinya sendiri pada sebuah batu nisan. Bahkan ia juga menceritakan bahwa kau dan dia telah menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari teman.

Kau mendesah panjang dan menatap butiran salju yang tak kunjung berhenti berjatuhan. Agaknya salju ini kembali memutar kenanganmu setahun yang lalu, di tanggal yang sama seperti malam ini, 31 Desember.

**Flashback**

"Kanda, jangan egois! Bagaimanapun juga ia kan temanmu!" bentak Lenalee padamu yang kini sedang menghunus Mugen untuk melindunginya dan Komui dari serangan akuma level 4 yang sedang menyerbu headquarter.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk melindungimu dan Komui. Moyashi itu tak ada urusannya denganku!" katamu sambil terus berusaha menebas akuma di hadapannya.

Kau terus menebas akuma-akuma itu. Harum anyir darah menyeruak hebat di balik bayang-bayang aroma dingin salju. Sudah banyak darah yang tumpah di atas putihnya salju malam itu. Tak kau hiraukan rekanmu yang lain, bahkan sosok Allen yang tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan Tyki Mikk pun tak kau hiraukan. Yang menjadi prioritas utamamu kini adalah perintah. Bagimu perintah adalah yang paling penting. Walau kau harus mengkhianati hatimu yang meronta, memintamu untuk peduli pada rekanmu. Walau kau harus kehilangan rekanmu, kau tak akan peduli.

Tapi benarkah hati kecilmu memang tak peduli? Lalu mengapa kalau kau tak peduli hatimu perih saat kau melihat tubuh Allen jatuh tersungkur berlumuran darah? Mengapa kau marah pada Tyki saat kau melihat seringai kemenangan terukir di wajahnya? Mengapa kau langsung menyerang membabibuta begitu menyadari bahwa sosok yang selalu kau panggil 'Moyashi' itu sudah tak bernafas lagi?

**End of Flashback**

Malam itu, kemenangan memang berada dalam genggaman Black Order. Tapi sesungguhnya kemenangan itu menyisakan satu kenangan pahit. Kepergian Allen Walker. Hal itu yang membuat suasana duka seolah tak pernah menjauh dari Black Order. Tak akan ada lagi kebaikan hati dan keluguan pria berambut sewarna salju itu. Kebaikan yang akan selalu dirindukan oleh siapa pun. Bahkan sudut hatimu pun harus mengakui keberadaannya sebagai sosok rekan yang berharga, dan kau juga merindukannya. Walau kenyataan itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh egomu.

"Yuu-chan, kau tak ingin mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk Moyashi-chan?" ujar Lavi. Perkataan Lavi barusan mengembalikan kesadaranmu yang sempat terenggut kenangan pahit itu.

Kau menatap mata Lavi, kemudian pandanganmu beralih ke batu nisan abu-abu pucat Allen yang tertutup salju. Kau langkahkan kakimu ke arah nisan itu, memandang lama nisan itu. Seolah kau melihat sosok Allen dari nisannya. Kau sedikit membungkukkan badanmu, lalu kau letakkan tangan kananmu di atas nisan itu. Kau dekatkan kepalamu ke nisan Allen dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku. Kau memang rekanku. Bukan. Kau… sahabatku…"

Kau pergi meninggalkan semua kegetiran kenangan itu. Biarlah Allen Walker pergi dengan tenang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Yuu-chan!" teriak Lavi yang langsung menyejajarkan langkahnya denganmu. Sebelum meninggalkan pemakaman, ia pun sempat melambaikan tangan pada nisan Allen dan berteriak, "Sampai nanti, Moyashi-chan!"

Perasaanmu tak pernah selega ini. Sebelum kau meminta maaf pada Allen, hatimu tak akan pernah tenang. Selalu dihantui rasa bersalah.

Kini satu permohonan maaf lagi telah terucap dari bibirmu. Menandakan arti sebuah ikatan dapat mengubah sosok dinginmu menjadi lebih hangat. Bahkan kini kau merasa tak terlalu terganggu dengan kehadiran salju. Meski malam ini angin musim dingin menerbangkan jutaan keping salju, kau tampak tak begitu terganggu. Karena salju-salju itu seolah berbisik, "Kau juga sahabatku, Ba-Kanda."

Dan kau tarik sudut bibirmu, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang langsung disamarkan oleh kabut musim dingin.

The End

* * *

Apa ini? Abal!!! Ga nyambung pula!!! Huwaa~ *nangis guling-guling*  
Maaf kalo jelek atau gaje atau aneh dan sebagainya.

Kalo ada kesalahan, kritik, saran, atau apa pun bisa disampaikan melalui review.

Mind to review?


End file.
